


Jealous Much?

by MsThunderFrost



Series: Because the World Needs More Daddy!Cable [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Peter is NOT Dead, Vanessa is Dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost
Summary: Peter invites Wade out to see fireworks on the Fourth of July. Wade thinks nothing of it, until his Daddy's not-so-little green-eyed monster comes out to play.





	Jealous Much?

**Author's Note:**

> Have some belated 4th of July fun. Much smut to be had in Chapter 2.
> 
> "It started out with a kiss  
> How did it end up like this  
> It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss"  
> \- Mr. Brightside, The Killers

“You’re jealous.”

“Shut the fuck up, Wade.”

“Oh my god, I was just fucking with you. But you are, aren’t you? You’re jealous of my precious little Sugar Bear -,”

Cable is sitting on the bed, cleaning the weapon of mass destruction that he likes to think is a gun. He isn’t looking at Wade; in fact, he hadn’t been looking at Wade since the merc had first mentioned that Peter had invited him to see fireworks out on the pier. It sounds an awful lot like a date to the older man, though Wade vehemently denies anything of the sort.

He wants to bring up that Wade somehow convinced the Justin Bieber look-alike known as Negasonic Teenage Warhead to repair his time travel device so that he could go back and prevent Peter from trying to save Zeitgeist from the woodchipper. Or that Cable had so graciously decided to _not_ kill him for taking the time travel device without his permission, finding a way to repair it with no intention of ever actually telling him about it, and using it to save his fucking _Sugar Bear_.

But he’s not jealous. He most certainly hadn’t shot holes in Peter’s headshot; which Wade has so nicely attached to the mirror above the dresser… It seems more than a little convenient that the dresser is across from the bed, making that picture the first thing the mercenary sees when he wakes up and the last thing he sees before he goes to sleep. Not to be cheesy or anything, but Cable’s the old-fashioned sort that thinks that maybe, just maybe, that role should be _his_.

Wade is pouting, “C’mon, Daddy. It’s not like you wanted to do anything tonight, anyway.” It’s true, he _didn’t_ necessarily have anything _specific_ planned for the night, but that didn’t mean he wanted his baby boy spending it with another man.

“Don’t call me that.” Cable responds sullenly, his eyes never once leaving his weapon. It’s time to carefully reassemble it.

 _That_ gives the mercenary pause. “What?”

“Don’t fucking act like a dumbass, Wade. I know that you heard what I said.” Cable says, before finally meeting the younger man’s eyes. “I don’t fucking care if you want to ‘watch the fireworks’ with that wuss -,”

“Hey, hey, hey…” Wade reaches out, sealing his hand over Cable’s mouth and cutting him off. The older man glares at him, before biting down hard enough that he tears into the skin. He yanks his hand back, “Shit! Guess I deserved that…”

Cable spits out a mouthful of blood, “Like I said, I don’t care what you do. But don’t act like you’re not crushing harder than a school girl on that pitiful attempt at comic relief.” He growls, before returning his attention to his gun.

Wade rolls his eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh, as if Cable is missing the larger picture. “You’re not getting it, Daddy.”

“Didn’t I just say not to -,”

Somehow, Wade has managed to get his hand on a giant piece of white poster board. He has a large black crayon in his hand, and has crudely drawn four stick figures which, to Cable, all seem to be identical. Next, with a red crayon, Wade doodles several hearts above the head of the stick figure all the way on the right, with several arrows pointing to the identical stick figure to its left. On the next, he adds an extremely disproportionate boner, pointing to the last stick figure, on which Wade has helpfully drawn a skirt. Given Wade’s penchant for cross-dressing, this helps nothing at all.

“See, it’s like this, Daddy-o,” now it’s Cable’s turn to roll his eyes – won’t that man ever fucking learn? – but he obliges and sets the weapon aside, giving Wade his ‘full’ attention. “My sweet little Sugar Bear wants to make the beast with two backs with Dom.”

How the hell is he supposed to tell that that’s Domino? Whatever. He sighs, “Lucky her.”

“He let me down _hard_ , man. Didn’t even give me a chance to sculpt him a penis bouquet out of Play-Doh,” Cable’s features twist in aggravation and Wade hurriedly changes the topic, “So yeah, he’s an adorable, doughy ball of fluff. But he’s a friend.”

Cable hardly seems convinced, “A friend that you want to bone.”

“Want _ed_. As in the past tense.” Wade corrects, “Why do you keep interrupting? I haven’t even gotten to the second part of the drawing.” If Wade had had eyebrows, they would’ve been waggling suggestively. “There’s only one bone for this dog.”

Cable looks like he might want to retest that highly erroneous theory that ‘there’s nothing he can’t kill’. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” He mumbles under his breath, but Wade hears him loud and clear.

“You know, you ask me that _at least_ once a day, and we have yet to settle on a definitive answer.”

“I don’t fucking care what you do, Wade.”

And he has to admit, _that_ hurts a lot more than he’s prepared for. Because Cable’s eyes are cold and his voice is dripping venom and he can _feel_ the older man’s anger as it seeps into his bones, “Except, I kinda think that you do.”

Cable’s gun goes flying across the room and Wade thanks whatever deity cares to listen at the time that the safety is on because holy shit that was equal parts hot and terrifying. With the power cranked high enough, he’s almost certain that the blaster could wipe him off the face of the earth for _at least_ a few days, maybe even a week.

In his moment of confused arousal, Cable’s managed to make it into the en-suite bathroom and slam the door closed behind him. Wade feels his heart stutter painfully in his chest and allows himself a moment to wonder, briefly, if this is what getting broken up with feels like. But then he pushes that thought aside. Cable had said that he didn’t care _what_ Wade did and by god, he was gonna go see some fireworks.

\--

When Peter arrives at the mansion later that night, Wade kinda-sorta starts to get the inkling that maybe, just maybe, Cable had been right and the other man actually thought this was a date.

He’s not sure what tips him off – could it be the giant heart-shaped box of chocolates, likely bought in the deepest recesses of a grocery store that never bothered to check the expiration dates on their inventory; or maybe it was the bouquet of hand-dyed red and black roses, which also, somehow, had been made into the shape of a heart; or maybe it was the gigantic sweat stains forming underneath his armpits, accompanied by sweat dripping down his face and full-blown shakes…

Cable, who’d just completed the longest fucking shower in the history of showers, is sitting on the couch, reading a book. Or rather, the book is floating in front of his face and he’s turning the pages with his mind. His creepy Jedi mind tricks used to freak him out, until Cable had shown him their unique and pleasure-filled uses in the bedroom. He’s watching the scene unfold out of the corner of his eye and Wade can feel the judgement rolling off of him in waves.

Well, fuck.

Wade, who is still bound and determined to prove his know-it-all Daddy wrong, pretends to be oblivious to the writing on the wall. “Oh, are those for me? Such a thoughtful little Sugar Bear. C’mon in while I put these in some water…”

Cable is already glaring holes into Peter the minute he steps through the threshold, and the brunette swallows hard, his nervousness practically palpable. “Um, hello there. I’m Peter.” He waves weakly.

Cable growls, “I know who you are.” He floats the book up in front of his face without offering further introductions.

Wade returns with a vase filled with tepid water and ruffles Cable’s hair affectionately, only to have his hand swatted away with a bit more force than necessary. “Don’t mind Daddy, here. He’s just cranky because he didn’t get his full eight hours of beauty sleep.”

Peter seems to relax a little bit, before asking, “Oh, so this is your father?”

Wade snorts and Cable looks positively murderous. “Not exactly.”

The comment goes right over Peter’s head and he can’t help but think that it might be better that way. Cable isn’t exactly ready to go screaming from the rooftops about their relationship, and Wade is okay with that. Besides, the important people – his f word – know about it and support it in their own unique ways. That, and, he’d more than learned his lesson the first time around. There are certain people in the world that don’t need to know you have someone at home, warming your bed. It tends to be safer for all involved that way.

“I’m going to fucking kill him.” Cable grunts beneath his breath. It’s loud enough for Wade to hear, though, and he pinches the smaller man’s ear between his fingers and twists until it is just shy of painful.

“You touch him, and it’s no sex for a week.” He mumbles, before offering Peter a wide, placating smile and the assurance that everything was alright.

Cable narrows his eyes at the younger man, “You’re already not gonna get any for a _year_. What’s another week?”

“Ooo, so dark. Are you sure that you’re not from the DC Universe?” Wade probably should’ve known better than to tease, but he just couldn’t help it when Cable left himself wide open like that.

Cable’s book slams closed with a definitive _thud_ and he’s storming toward the door before Wade even realizes he’s stood up, “Enjoy your fucking date.”

Peter’s staring at him, wide-eyed and fearful and totally adorable. How could anyone _not_ love this man? “Did I do something wrong?” He asks, sounding for all the world like he’s about to wet himself.

“Hmm, not really.” Wade says, stroking his cheek playfully, just as he’d done on the hangar all those weeks ago. “He’s just a little PMS-y, so it’s hard for him to pump the hate breaks. I told him to eat a Snickers, but you know…”

“Chocolate is actually just about the worst thing you can eat during your menstrual cycle.” Peter supplies helpfully.

Wade blinks slowly, as if attempting to process what Peter had just said. “He’s not actually… It was just a figure of… You know what, never mind. Thank you for that educational little tidbit, Sugar Bear.”

He figures that now is about as good a time as any to usher Peter out of the mansion, especially since he’s not entirely certain that tiny Thanos _won’t_ come back with his very big gun and attempt to blow Peter to kingdom come. Peter is the perfect gentleman, opening the car door for him and shutting it behind him, complimenting him on his outfit (it’s actually one of Cable’s shirts – the older man’s clothes always seemed to smell like him, no matter how many times they were washed, and they were just big enough to have a little bit of extra room – and a pair of acid-wash jeans Negasonic had bought for him)…

As they speed away from the mansion, he can’t help but succumb to the cheesy romcom moment when he looks back at his lover’s bedroom window and sees him watching them from afar. Cable’s face is twisted into a pained grimace, his hand knotted in the sheer fabric of their curtains. With more force than strictly necessary, he yanks the curtains closed and, seconds later, turns out the light. Wade feels something tight constrict in his chest as they pull out onto the main road.

“This is gonna be great!” Peter breaks the awkward silence, and his voice is so loud that Wade almost, _almost_ jumps. “I haven’t seen a fireworks show in person since I was a little kid.”

Wade smiled, but it didn’t quite meet his eyes. “Yeah. It’s gonna be… great.”

\--

Wade has to admit; his Sugar Bear really knows how to treat a guy. In the surprise twist of the century, he’d actually managed to win one of the carnival games on the pier that everyone knows is rigged and score the world’s largest teddy bear for Wade. Currently, he’s using it as a pillow as he and Peter sit on one of the many docks, their pants rolled up to their knees and their feet wading in the shockingly cool water. Both are working their way through cotton candy spun larger than their heads, calmly awaiting the start of the show.

“So…” Wade says finally, “How’re things with you and Dom? Do I detect the sound of wedding bells in the distance?”

Peter is silent for several beats, before letting out a heavy sigh. _Oh boy,_ Wade cringes. Heavy sighs are never an indication of anything good. “We broke up.” He says finally, “She, um… She suspected that my heart wasn’t all the way in it.”

“You know, they make all sorts of pills to… _wake you up_ down there.” Wade blatantly points at the other man’s crotch, “It’s perfectly natural, when a man hits a certain age, to have a little trouble getting started -,”

“I don’t think that I’m interested in women, Wade.” Peter interrupts, and as soon as the words are fully out of his mouth, turns bright red.

Wade blinks, “Oh.”

A nod, “Yeah.”

It’s just beginning to sink in that perhaps this wasn’t the best idea and that his douchebag of a lover might not actually have been too far out in left field when he feels a hand slowly settle atop his own. Warning bells seem to be going off inside of his head, because Peter’s blush isn’t receding and his sweat stains seem to be growing worse and holy shit, he’s gearing up for a confession. He’s going to fucking confess to Wade and Wade doesn’t know how to process this fact aside from staring at the other man in wide-eyed alarm because Cable was right. He was so… fucking… right.

“Look, I know that you’re not conventionally handsome. And that you kill people for a living, which, honestly, is more than a little bit terrifying. But deep down, I know that you’re a good person that only wants what’s best for people. And that’s what I love about you.” Peter offers with a dopey little smile.

Wade practically chokes on the air, “L-Love?”

Peter doesn’t seem to hear him, and continues, “I know that we’d make a pretty unorthodox couple, but if you give me a chance, I’d like to prove to you that I can make you so happy… oh shit, that sounded really cheesy, didn’t it?”

“Peter, there’s something that I really have to tell you -,”

The first firework erupts in the sky, completely cutting him off. Peter stares at it, awestruck. “Beautiful, isn’t it? Just like you.”

And before Wade has a chance to formulate a response, Peter closes the distance between them and kisses him.


End file.
